L'éternité occupe ceux qui ont du temps à perdre
by twintania
Summary: bella vampire nouveau né qui ne s'accepte pas comme telle, rencontre dans une ruelle peter et charlotte. après quelques jours, passer avec eux! ils partent vers le nord pour pouvoir aider bella à s'accepter ils demandent à leur frère jasper de l'aider!
1. Chapter 1  Après la mort, il n

** Bonjour a tous ^^ voici le premier chapitre de ma première fic , ouah il y en a des premières fois mdrrr  
Merci de me lire et je pense posté un chapitre tout les 3 jours (je ne sais pas encore combien de chap comportera ma fic XD )  
À bientôt et bonne lecture bisouxx**

**Chapitre 1**

**"Après la mort, il n'y a rien et la mort elle-même n'est rien."**

**Pov bella**

Je pensais pas mourir de cette manière. J'imaginais plus dans mon lit, rabougris par les années, bien au chaud , entourer de mes enfants et petits enfants. mais apparemment la grande faucheuse avait d'autre projets!! Premièrement, je me demandais pourquoi j'avais eue une soudaine envie de venir me promener au square en pleine nuit et deuxièmement, comment je faisais pour attirer tout les ennuis à des kilomètres à la ronde comme on attrape un simple rhume. Jean de la fontaine disait « on rencontre sa destinée souvent par les chemins qu'on prend pour l'éviter. » Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais eu de chance mais là ça dépassais mon entendement . J'étais terrifiée, trois personnes étaient en face de moi, l'un des trois me plaqua contre un arbre, et me chuchota :

- chut calmes!! mon petit agneau !! ça y est je vais réussir me faire violer et tuer non vraiment "elle" ne veut pas me laisser en paix. Mon cœur s'accéléra de plus en plus quand je sentis son souffle frais sur mon coup et il rajouta : « ou ton sang va tourné, ça serai dommage tu sens si bon ! » il huma mes cheveux , ma peau.

- James arrête de jouer fini ton repas !!

Oula !!attendez temps mort , rembobinage, comment ça un repas ? Sang? Pendant que je me focalisait sur ces quelques mots je sentis deux crocs transpercer ma jugulaire, j'allais pour crier mais il m'en empêcha avec sa main , je sentais qu'il asspirai mon sang et qu'un autre liquide le remplaçais. On aurai dit une sorte de moustique géant sauf que ça ne démangeais pas mais ça me brûlais je voulais que ça s'arrêt.

James dépêche toi!! Gronda la femme. Il y a des humains qui arrivent. Laisse la et partons . On reviendra pour la tuée si ils ne la trouvent pas. C'est la dernière phrase que j'ai entendu avant de sombrer dans les limbes de mon inconscient.

La brûlure sur mon cou s'intensifia , j'avais chaud, une chaleur inconfortable, insupportable. j'avais qu'une envie, c'était de m'extirper, de me lacérer le corps pour pouvoir échapper de cet enfer de ce bûché, mais j'en étais incapable,le feu continuais son œuvre , à se propager dans mes veines sur tout ma chair

Après je ne sais combien de temps , mais mes pensées commençaient à se faire plus sensées et claires , tandis que le bûché continuais à me transformer en charbon. Peu à peu il se retirait de mes mains de mes pieds pour remonter jusqu'à mon cœur.

Je pensais que mon périple allais s'achever mais il redoubla d'intensité , mon pou s'accéléra pour enfin s'atténuer, en quelque battement de cœur de plus en plus espacer pour enfin s'éteindre à tout jamais. J'étais partit pour « Ce pays inconnu d'où nul voyageur ne revient... » (Shakespeare)

**POV charlo****tte  
**  
Ça faisait quatre jours qu'on était arriver à phoenix avec Peter, pendant notre « chasse » nous nous étions arrêté dans une ruelle quand un désir me fit perdre pied ,j'enlaçais Peter, lui caressant le dos , le visage avec mes lèvres, je lui susurrai des mots doux pendant qu'il se mi à grogner, il m'encerclait les hanches pour m'attiré sur son torse musclé, ses mains commençais à me caressé mes reins pour allez sur mes fesses qui m'empoigna pour me soulever et m'aplatir contre le mur je gémit. pendant qu'il m'embrassait mes main vinrent se logé sous sa chemise, je commençais à déboutonner chaque boutons lentement pour le faire enrager.  
-charlotte gémit -il je sentais mon excitation et la sienne augmentées au fur et à mesure , il me fit redescendre et enleva mon haut, qui fit apparaître mon soutient gorge, il me regarda appréciateur .Ses mains me caressaient partout. j'aime tellement lorsqu' il s'occupe de mon corps ainsi, je m'abandonne à lui complètement et je sais au combien cela sera jouissif. Il commença à caresser mon sein , et pinça mon téton, il fit de même avec l'autre tandis que son autre main vient à se logé sur mon ventre, pour descendre de plus en plus bas vers mon intimité, Il me caresse doucement en frôlant mes lèvres intimes au dessus de la dentelle. Je gémis sans retenue, et mon bassin bouge malgré moi tandis qu'il poursuit ses caresses de plus en plus approfondis. Il enleva le dernier rempart, qu'il fait glissé le long de mes jambes. Ensuite il déposa mes mollet sur ses épaules et me serra les fesse pour attiré mon intimité vers ses lèvres. je sentis sa langue sur mes cuisses, que j'écartai plus pour l'inviter à continuer.  
Sa langue passa et repassa non loin de mon supplique. Je gémis:

- je la veux!! Je le sentis sourire quand ses lèvres déposèrent quelques doux baisers à l'intérieurs de mes cuisses. Je m'agrippais à ses cheveux pendant qu'il continuais sa douce torture. Avant de repartir à la charge de mon bouton. Mon désir augmenta puis je goûtais sa langue qui doucement prenait un rythme doux pour me laisser dans un états de frustration.  
Ma respiration étais de plus en plus saccader et j'en demandais plus, lorsque qu'il introduisait son doigt tout en continuant à me lécher. Les yeux fermés, J'allais éclater de plaisir quand soudain je ne ressentais plus rien, j'attendais sans bouger impatiente .

Lorsque j'ouvrais mes yeux pour comprendre pourquoi il s'était arrêté, je fus surprise de voir la chose qui l'avait interpeller ;Une magnifique vampire, elle était couverte de sang ses yeux étaient d'un rouge flamboyant. Peter me déposa à terre et pendant que me rhabillais, il allait à la rencontre de la fille, elle avait les yeux surpris et la peur s'y reflétait aussi à coté d'elle on pouvait voir les lambeau de chair d'un humain. Je me demandais pourquoi je n'avais rien sentis , il faut dire qu'on était occuper à autre chose.

Peter allais pour parler alors qu'elle montra ses dents , elle était en transe du à la soif certainement. Quand soudain son regard alla sur l'humain qu'elle avait mi en charpie, elle le regarda horrifier et s'effondra en sanglots silencieux et se recroquevilla en position fœtale.

**  
POV jasper**

Je revenais de la chasse, lorsqu'un feu follet vint ^m'écraser sur le sol.  
- Alice grognais-je qu'elle était irritante et éreintante , je me demandais encore comment mon frère ed pouvait la contenir entre ses crises d'euphorie et ses crises de magasinage??!

Soudain elle se figea, j'était stressé pendant ses moments là. Edward vint à coté d'elle et la pris dans ses bras .  
- jasper peter et charlotte vont appeler me dit telle d'un ton grave.

En effet deux seconde après mon portable vibra…

** Voilà mon chapitre en entier vous en penser quoi laisser moi des reviews ^^ (j'adore les lire)**

**Et à bientôt pour le chapitre 2 ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 la chenille appelle la mort

**Bonjour tout le monde je suis de retour pour le chapitre 2 ^^ **

**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire^^ **

**Merci pour les reviews ça m'a fait très plaisir (mes chevilles ont pris une dimension inhumaine mdrrrr)**

**Dans se chapitre on aborde le thème de la renaissance et du réveil (erf le réveil il y a rien de plus douloureux )**

**Chapitre 2 **

**« Ce que la chenille appelle la mort le papillon l'appelle renaissance »**

**POV bella**

Mes battements de cœur ne sont plus que songe « la vie est un rêve dont la mort… » ma mort en l'occurrence . « … nous réveille. » j'ouvris mes yeux , et tout était, clair , affûté je remarquais qu'il faisait nuit mais que je voyais comme en plein jour combien de temps je suis restée là à dormir? . Soudain mes pensées revenaient au dernier moment avant le cauchemar, je me rappelais des trois « personnes » , je me demandais encore qui elles étaient, tout se que je savais c'était qu'elles se nourrissaient de sang et que j'étais leur repas. Mais apparemment je suis toujours en vie … en vie ? Après avoir été brûler de toutes pars? C'est vrai que je ne sentais plus la douleur dans mes membres , je me sentais plus forte, plus vive comme si j'étais une autre personne. Je m'inspectais un peu pour voir les dégâts mais rien a pars ma peau , elle était d'albâtre, une peau parfaite… tandis que je continuais à regarder intensément mon épiderme , un vent souffla et en mena avec lui, l'odeur de toute les tentations, une vive douleur m'élança dans ma gorge; elle était plus intense que celle qui m'avait cloué au bûché pendant mon inconscience ?! La merveilleuse fragrance me promettait d'atténuer ma douleur, ma soif.

Je commençais a courir, j'allais vite mais rien ne pouvais me déranger dans ma seule lubie, celle de faire partir la douleur. J'étais en transe rien ne comptais plus que de tuer pour me soulager. Le mot de « mon anges de la mort » me revenais encore sang, sang, sang, sang. Je débouchais près de la ville, je continuais à poursuivre l'odeur, à humer cette effluve,un homme seul, j'entendais les battements frénétiques de son cœur, ça me rendais encore plus folle, « tuer,sang, soif, tuer, douleur, soif, tuer » me criais le monstre en moi, je ne pouvais rien contrôler, je me jetais sur ma proie.

je l'emmenais dans une ruelle,à l'abris des regards indiscrets, mes lèvres se retroussaient et je plantais mes crocs dans sa jugulaire. je le déchiquetais, le broyais , le buvais , le monstre en moi se délectais. quand le liquide chaud se répandait dans ma gorge pour se répandre tout le long de mon corps, la douleur de ma gorge se calma peu à peu.

**« C'est le moment où la lune réveille le vampire blafard sur sa couche vermeille » (Théophile Gautier)**

Soudain je vis dans la ruelle deux personnes , dans une position quelque peu inhabituelle, un homme et une femme, la femme sur ses épaules adossé au mure, les jambes écartées, à moitié nue. Ils me regardaient surpris , moi aussi quand je vis leur yeux rouges bordeaux. Un grondement , monta du tréfonds de ma poitrine, ils allient me faire du mal comme les trois autres , l'homme fit descendre la sublime femme à terre et se rapprocha de moi lentement très lentement, un peu trop lentement .

Peu à peu je me détendis intrigué par une odeur nauséabonde,je fronçais le nez, je me retournais pourvoir d'où elle venais et je me figeais, j'étais écoeuré par le spectacle , « il était comme de ces beaux songes qui ne vous laissent au réveil que le déplaisir de les avoir » je ne comprenais plus rien , a pars que j'étais celle qui avait fait cette monstruosité , je commençais à sangloter mais aucunes larmes ne venaient me réconforter, je me recroquevillais sur moi-même et m'enfermais dans les méandres de ma douleur,de ma culpabilité.

**« Un feu qui brûle en éteint un autre; une douleur est amoindrie par la vivacité d'une autre douleur. » (Shakespeare)**

**POV Peter**

Je m'avançais vers la jeune vampire

- fait attention mon chéri , nous savons pas comment elle va réagir même si nous connaissons bien le comportement des nouveaux nés. me dit-elle je savais que charlotte s'inquiétait mais je savais qu'elle l'était aussi pour cette jeune fille. D'après son comportement elle venait de s 'éveiller, sans personne pour la guider, et elle est sous le choque maintenant face à la réalité de se qu'elle est et sera pour l'éternité.

Quand je réussi à poser ma main sur son épaule, elle ne bougea pas, elle était figé, secoué simple ment par des sanglots silencieux. Doucement ,je la pris dans mes bras, et l'emmena loin de la ville pendant que charlotte s'attelait à la tache de masqué les preuves du carnage. Quand nous sortions de la ville, le soleil commençait a faire surface à l'horizon. La journée allait être belle et ensoleillée.

- nous allons nous réfugier, dans la foret en attendant la nuit, pour trouver une planque plus confortable et moins exposé. Dit je à ma douce.

- elle a l'air de ne pas supporter , notre mode de vie ? Qu'est que tu en pense ? On pourrait appeler jazz ?

- ton idée me parait plausible mais attendons de voir, si la situation change autrement en effet je pense que le clan Cullen sera le mieux pour elle.

Charlotte s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa et j'étais entrain de pensé à se que nous faisions dans la ruelle. Je commençais à la caressées elle gémit. puis soudain , nous entendions un grincement de dents. Elle était sortit de sa « torpeur » et nous regarda gêné. Je lui lançais un petit sourire en coin, charlotte en fit autant en me donnant une légère petite tape en s'écartant:

- tu penses que c'est le bon moment ? Me dit elle en riant. nous avons une jeune fille devant nous mon cher!! un peu de tenue!!! Elle lança un clin d'œil à la jeune vampire. Elle ne répondit rien,mais observait, elle était intriguée.

* * *

- ça faisait quatre jours qu' « elle » et oui, son nom nous est encore inconnue comme le son de sa voix. Je pensais qu'elle sera magnifique, nous avions hâte de l'entendre , ainsi que son rire. Elle était splendide une très belle vampire, plus belle que rose à mon avis. Elle était brune, cheveux ondulé jusqu'à la taille, elle portait les vêtement que charlotte lui avait passé, qui épousait parfaitement son corps parfait, je me disait au fond de moi même que j'était content que ma douce ne sache pas lire dans les pensée comme ed autrement je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Je lançais un soupir , ses yeux étaient onyx, elle refusait d'aller se nourrir, donc elle restait là sans bouger à observer. Quand je me demandais à quoi pouvait-elle bien pensée. Charlotte me dit:

- Peter je pense qu'il serait sage d'appeler jazz maintenant, elle ne va pas tenir et elle va craquer et quand ça sera le cas, elle risque de pas s'en remettre. dit elle d'un ton grave.

- ok !! Je pris mon portable et téléphona à jasper.

**POV jasper**

Je décrochais

- allo Peter!!

- …

- oui Alice m'a prévenue , oui je sais, je sais c'est très très pratique dit je ironique en levant les yeux au ciel , j'entendis Ed rire et Alice grincer des dents, ce qui me fit ricaner.

- pourquoi appelle tu ? Je mi le haut parleur pour les autres qui étaient arrivée.

- nous avons recueillis un nouveau né une jeune fille, elle as du mal a s'adapté à notre conditions

-comment ça ? Demanda mon père carlisle.

- elle s'est nourri qu'une seule fois depuis son réveil et elle a été sous le choque de se qu'elle a fait. On ne connais pas son prénom, elle refuse de parler et ne fait qu'observer, je pense qu'elle manque de confiance en elle et en notre espèce.

-et que propose tu Peter ? Demandais-je

- je pensais si vous pouviez la sevré en tant que vampire végétarien?! Es que c'est possible ?

Je regardais tout le monde, et ils me sourirent et je sentis qu'ils étaient enthousiastes d'avoir un nouveau membre dans notre famille.

- jazz alors ?

- oui c'est d'accord semée est ravie d'avoir une nouvelle fille et alice sautille dans tout les sens car elle va avoir une nouvelle poupée dit je en secouant la tête vaincue

- Yerk ! Yerk! La pauvre , je suis plus sure de l'en mener surtout que se sera pire que l'enfer dit il avant de rire au éclat. Suivie de charlotte et du reste de la famille pendant que alice elle boudait dans les bras de Edward

-je t'aime les écoute pas .

- merci dit elle avec un large sourire mais plus que maléfique

Je sentis les sentiments d 'Edward passé de la compassion et désir à peur et abdication. Il baisse la tête et Emmett éclate de rire.

- bon Peter ,on vous attend à la villa!!

- ok nous serons là demain tard dans la soirée. Et il raccrocha.

- bien!! disent Alice et Rose en même temps

- shopping, et décoration d'une chambre fini Edward dans un sourire amusé.

La je me demandais vraiment si elle allait si faire un jour à la vie vampirique. La pauvre.

**« La vie est un rêve dont la mort nous réveille »**

**Merci de m'avoir lu ^^ j'espère avoir le double de réview pour ce chapitre (que c'est beau de rêvé « la vie est un rêve mais rêver n'est pas vivre » que c'est dure comme citation erf je vient de me démotiver d'un coup mdrr) donc pour me motiver le double de reviews mdrrr**

**Pleaseeeee**

**Appuyer sur le petit bouton vert ;)**

**À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre**

**Bisoux vampiriques**


	3. Chapter 3 comprende est le commencement

**Bonjour tout le monde ^^ , merci pour vos reviews (j'ai pas ue le double et m^me moin que le chapitre 1 mdrr) je pense qu'il y a des personnes qui ont la flemme d'écrire un petit mot gentille -_-'' (des vilains ) (T_T) n'hésité pas a dire se que vous en penser ^^ comme en bien ou en mal il y a aucun soucis (bon c'est vrai-je mors mais bon si je suis de bonne humeur ça passe ^^mdrrr) m^me si je suis toute démotiver je met quand même le chapitre 3 mais pour le chapitre 4 il y aura un prix ^^ je veux 20 reviews autrement niet pour l'avoir (niark niark) * mouahahahahahaha* **

**Bon voici le chapitre 3 , chut ça commence ^^**

**Chapitre 3 : « Comprendre est le commencement d'approuver. »**

**POV bella**

J'entendais la conversation téléphonique entre le dénommer Peter et un certain jasper surnommé jazz. Charlotte et Peter riaient . Et je décrochais je voulais plus écouter, ça faisait quatre jours qu'ils m'avaient recueillis , je n'avais pas décrocher un mots même s'ils faisaient un effort pour me parler je voyais dans leurs yeux de la pitié. Donc je me contentais de les observer, ils étaient en couple , enfin ça je le sus au moment ou je les ai rencontré, je me demande bien si un jour j'oserai parler de notre rencontre, charlotte avait l'air dans rire et se servait de cette situation pour faire enrager son compagnon.

Aie ma gorge, elle me brûlait intensément bien qu'ils m'ont expliqué se que j'étais devenue et que c'étais normal de boire du sang humain , je refusais de me nourrir.

Je ne comprend leur monde impossible de dire mon et je ne voulais pas le comprendre car comprendre s'est pardonner. J'avais tuer cet homme, comment pourrais je me le pardonner?

Je suis un monstre, dont le cœur ne bat plus comme pour me dire: « pourquoi vies-tu si ce n'est que pour détruire? »

La vie est en perpétuelle mouvement ainsi que ma non mort. L'éternité va me paraître bien longue , la douleur et la culpabilité pour seules amies. Je serais seule à jamais avec mes sanglots sans larmes, j'aimerai fermer les yeux, dormir mais je ne peux pas car ça serait trop bon pour le monstre que j'étais devenue. C'était ma malédiction,car le sommeil permet d'oublier. Jamais plus je ne pourrais dormir dans de merveilleux songes, je ne serais plus que dans un éternel cauchemar. j'ai peur!! Peur de cette « ombre », ce monstre, me reprenne, s'empare encore de moi.

Oui je ne voulais pas comprendre car comprendre serait donner raison à mon autre moi. Et jamais je me le permettrais. Jamais, jamais, jamais …

Je sortis soudain de mes pensées :

- bien nous serons là demain enfin de journée

J'étais étonné le nous voulais dire moi aussi ? Je grognais . Peter et charlotte me regardaient surpris .

- ne t'inquiètes pas on va aller dans un clan de vampire qui eux pourrons t'aider me dit charlotte d'un ton maternelle.

Je fronçais les sourcils pour leur faire comprendre que ça ne changerai rien au fait que je ne peu accepté le fait d'être un vampire.

- c'est un clan très spécial , ils se nourrissent de sang animal. Carlisle le chef ainsi que toute la famille sont d'accord pour s'occuper de toi. Me dit Peter pour me rassurer .

- bien nous allons partir maintenant . Nous partons vers le nord à Forks

Je les regardais avec des yeux rond , ils éclatèrent de rire, bah quoi ? J'ai le droit d'être étonné. Je grinçais des dents et retroussait mes lèvres sur celle-ci. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon comportement était si changeant?! Pourtant si je me rappelle bien, j'ai toujours été très calme et réfléchis. Je me demande si j'ai beaucoup changer aussi, je me suis pas observé dans un miroir, ça serai admettre se que je suis!! Oui je sais c'est puéril!! Géniale bella, tu deviens folle. Comme je refuse de communiqué je me parle à moi-même.

1 heure plus tard , tout était près nous allions partir, vers Forks, petite ville du nord des États-Unis ou il pleut 360 jour sur 365. Peter disait que le soleil réagissait sur notre peau et qu'on serait découvert. Il m'a dit aussi que ces vampires étaient « civilisés » !! J'avais froncé les sourcil quand il m'avait dit ça et il émit un petit rire. En me disant:

- Carlisle le chef est docteur en chef de l'hôpital de Forks, sa femme travail entant que décoratrice, et leur cinq « enfants » vont au lycée. Il me dit que ça le faisait froid dans le dos d'imaginer jasper dans une salle de classe.

Je me demandais pourquoi ? Moi ça me faisais froid dans le dos pour tout les vampires. Comment faisaient-ils pour se contrôler, de bannir le monstre au fond d'eux ? Ou peut être que je suis la seule « créature » à ne pas savoir me contrôler après tout charlotte et Peter se contrôlaient bien alors qu'ils chassent des humains.

Plus les heures passaient , plus ma gorge me faisait mal à en mourir, mais je combattais le monstre, je voulais le mettre KO!!il avait déjà gagner un round et le combat n'était pas près de finir. Je voyais enfin le panneau bienvenue à Forks, je grinçais des dents ce qui fit sourire mes deux chaperons de vampires. Nous traversions la ville pour allez plus dans les terres entourées de bois. Et la je vis la plus belle demeure qu je n'ai jamais vue dans ma vie. Une magnifique villa.

- elle te plait ? Me demanda charlotte. Bien sure, je lui répondis pas. elle souris d'autant plus sans doute en regardant mon visage s'extasier. Non il faut pas que je sois heureuse, je le méritais pas. Soudain je me stoppais dans mes remontrances et mes convictions car huit vampires venaient de sortir de la villa. Je me mettais malgré moi en position défensif et grognais en retroussant mes lèvres. Et voilà que ça me reprenais, non, vraiment je n'étais plus moi. J'étais le monstre, il m'avait mi KO, 2-0.

Au moment ou j'allais pour m'enfuir Peter et un autre vampire blond me plaqua contre le sol . Je grognais, hurlais de rage. Ma gorge me faisait mal. Je sentis une vague d'apaisement venir en moi et je me calmais petit à petit . Le monstre retourna dans le coin gauche du ring tant dit que mon corps était parcouru de tremblements du à ma soudaine peur, et à mes sanglots silencieux.

Une femme s'approcha de moi elle était belle, son visage doux en forme de cœur m'apaisait, je voulais quelle me sert dans ses bras qu'elle me câline , elle me susurre des mots d'amour comme une mère à son enfant. Je ne sais pas se qui me pris mais quand je l'ai vu sourire. je me dégageais de mes deux gardiens et je me jetais dans ses bras. Et la serrai le plus fort que je pouvais. Elle essayais de se dégager de mon étreinte, je ne comprenais pas, j'étais affolée car elle me rejetais.

- ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie tu es juste plus forte que moi!! J'ai du me dégager pour pas que tu me serres trop fort pour pas me briser. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Me dit elle toujours avec son sourire. Je lui souris en retour. Qu'es ce que ? Pourquoi? non je voulais pas !! Je recommençais à trembler. Et je me renfermais sur moi car malgré moi je le sentais que je commençais à me sentir bien dans ma nouvelle vie . je voulais ne pas comprendre. Petit à petit je me perdais dans mes tourments en n'oubliant tout autours de moi. Je me recroquevillais en position foetale et je repensais à cet humain que j'avais tué. Il me hantait et me hanterait toujours pour me rappeler se que je suis et serais pour l'éternité car se donner la mort c'est s'accorder son pardon.

- immortels, mortels; mortels, immortels notre vie est la mort des premiers et leurs vie notre mort. Dit je dans un souffle ,en écoutant pour la première fois ma voix cristalline. Une voix d'ange pour un monstre quelle ironie. (NDA: ce que veut dire bella c'est que , les mortels peuvent être sa vie pour se nourrir mais que ils pouvaient être sa mort car la culpabilité la ronge ^^ Mort psychique erf . voilà j'espère que cette petite interlude vous à éclairer.^^)

**POV jasper**

Je me demandais pourquoi Peter et charlotte avaient un problème avec un nouveau né et comment ils l'avaient rencontré?. Alors qu'ils étaient comme moi ayant connue l'armée vampirique la guerre des clan dans le sud. Un seul nouveau né ne devrait pas… à moins qu'elle possédait un don. Je soupirais en pensant que ça sera une femme. En pensant, en priant quelle ne sera jamais comme rose et Alice.

-oui je l'espère aussi

-Ed arrête de lire dans mes pensée lui dit je faussement agacé.

- j'aimerai bien mais tu pense trop fort; et heureusement pour moi car grâce à toi ça couvre les esprits de nos deux tourtereaux à l'étage. Et je peu te dire que j'en apprend tout les jours. On éclata de rire quand on entendis les grognement emmett et de rosalie.

- toi ,ça vas!! tu endosse pas toutes leurs frustrations sexuelles et désirs soudain!! lui dit je

- surtout que tu ne peux pas te soulager!! me dit il d'un ton sarcastique en arquant un sourcil qui prenait tout son sens. Je me jetais sur lui en grognant amusé. Il continua à parler en reprenant son sérieux , en tout cas, j'espère pour nous qu'elle ne sera pas la nouvelle effigie d'Alice and Co (Co = Rosalie et oui Alice est comme une boutique de vêtement à elle seule mdrr)

- désoler, mon amour mais nous avons bien l'intention rose et moi d'en faire une figure de la mode. Rose sortait de sa chambre à ce moment là et dit:

- nous avons déjà installer sa chambre …

- et il ne manque plus que le dressing!!! dirent elle en cœur. Et qu'on remplira toutes ensembles. Elles se tapèrent dans les mains comme pour sceller un pacte. Emmett, Edward et moi nous nous figeâmes et Emmett commença parler

- euh… les mecs, je sais pas pour vous mais moi, je pense que pour le bien notre future petite sœur, ce serait mieux…

- pour elle; d'être comme elles!!! dit je comme une insulte en pointant du doigt Alice et Rose. Et Ed ajouta gravement:

- autrement elle tombera en enfer. Nous éclatâmes de rire à la dernière citation sous les gros yeux de mes deux sœurs. je sentais que deux vampires mâle allais dormir sur le canapé.

- mon amour, désoler j'ai pas pu résisté , jasper m'y a entraîner de force *tient ça c'est nouveaux *pensais-je; Edward ricanais avant de se taire effaré. Sans doute par les pensées d'alice. Je sentais dans la pièce plusieurs sentiments colère, peur, manque, humiliation, Désir désir ? Edward avait pris Alice dans ses bras et lui susurrait à l'oreille des je t'aime. Mais Alice se repris et partit en courant dehors vers les bois coursé par Ed . ouais enfin je pense que ça va bien se finir pour Eddy.

- bon bah nous aussi on y va me fit le grizzlis avec un clin d'œil. Je lui fi un sourire en coin et lançai une vague de désir sur rosalie. Qui démarra au quart de tour et entraîna son époux dehors.

Je soufflais et montais dans ma chambre.

Je repensais à la journée de demain , j'étais heureux de revoir charlotte et Peter, mais je savais qu'ils ne resteraient pas à la villa. Ils vont sans doute déposer la fille et partir. Je soupirais encore, par moment la vie de nomade me manquait. Je me demandais pourquoi je restais ici après tout elle est partit avec un autre. c'est vrai que je me suis attacher à « ma famille » mais j'étais différent, j'étais instable j'ai encore du mal à résister au sang humain , même si j'en ai pas bu depuis longtemps, 20ans maintenant. Mais les autre pensaient le contraire. Moi je dit que pour eux c'est plus simple, primo ils ont baigner dedans depuis tout petit et secundo, ils ont adopté la conviction de notre « père » Carlisle par rapport à l'âme. Moi j'ai choisit ce mode végétarien par manque de choix pour cause mon don. Et oui tuer un humain c'était me tuer à petit feu.

Je restais dans ma chambre toute la nuit et la journée à lire jusqu'à ce que Alice nous appelle pour nous dire qu'ils allaient arriver dans 1 heure je descendis et me mi dans le fauteuil en face d'emmett tout sourire. A mon avis, sa petite chasse à du être bandante. Alice et Rosalie ne tenaient plus en place ainsi que Esmée. Je sentais l'anxiété et un profond bonheur proche de l'extase d'être encore une fois mère. Je souris malgré moi la bonne ambiance était contagieuse.

on attendais tous quand la voiture arrivait, Peter et charlotte sortir de la voiture ainsi que la jeune vampire, je ressentais de la culpabilité , de la tristesse, de l'excitation, de la culpabilité encore et de la peur. Elle retroussa ses magnifiques lèvres sur ses dents, mes frères et moi nous m'étions devant les autres au cas ou . Alice et Rosalie avaient cessé de sourire, elles étaient inquiètes. Soudain , elle voulue partir, Peter et moi la plaquâmes au sol, elle se débattait. elle cessa quand elle vis Esmée. Je ressentais de l'envie, le désir d'être aimer. Esmée lui souris et la fille se jeta dans ses bras pour la serré le plus possible contre elle. Douleur, elle la broyais Esmée se dégagea. Le nouveau né ne comprenais plus rien. Elle avait mal, très mal d'avoir été rejeter. Culpabilité encore? Décidément elle as des sentiments changeants, elle est montée sur trampoline ou quoi ?

- ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie tu es juste plus forte que moi!! J'ai du me dégager pour pas que tu me serres trop fort pour pas me briser. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. lui dit ma mère toujours avec son sourire. Mais le sourire ne fit qu'accentuer son sentiment de culpabilité , elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et son yoyo émotionnelle faisait encore des siennes. Je me demandais à quoi elle pouvait bien penser? Je demandait à Ed par pensée en me tournant vers lui et me fit un signe négatif de la tête. J'étais éberlué une première pour mon frère, cette fille avait bien un don. Je me retournais vers la magnifique créature qui gisais à même le sol, elle tremblais de peur et à cause de ses sanglots. Quand soudain sa voix chantante, la voix d'un ange s'éleva:

- immortels, mortels; mortels, immortels notre vie est la mort des premiers et leurs vie notre mort.

Tous se regardèrent, je vois charlotte et Peter n'avaient pas de problème pour la maîtriser mais c'était elle qui avait un problème avec sa nouvelle vie. Elle ne l'acceptait pas. La culpabilité est sans doute du au fait qu'elle ai tué des humains, en tout cas vue la couleurs de ses yeux, elle à pas du se nourrir depuis longtemps.

Carlisle pris la parole encore sous le choque:

- bien nous allons rentrée et parler tranquillement de notre nouveaux membre de la famille.

Peter pris la jeune fille dans ses bras, et rentra dans la villa. Suivis du reste de la famille et de moi-même.

**"c'est une lois, souffrir pour comprendre"  
**

**Voilà le chapitre 3 fini ^^ **

**Action les reviewers ^^ j'en veux plein autrement pas de chapitre 4 (mouahahahaha)**

**Allez petit bouton vert et c'est bon ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4 jalousie,haine et un peu d

**Salut tout le monde dsl pour le retard , j'avais prévus ce chapitre pour le week-end dernier mais mon p…bip d'ordinateur portable à buguer du coup j'ai dut refaire tout mon chapitre. Dans ce chapitre vous allez découvrir qui est le 8 ème vampire^^ (ça va pas être tout rose pour celui-ci mdrrr)**

**Arf Est-ce quelque un peu me dire pourquoi les jours sans et avec peut être pourri. Moi, twintania, je vais vous raconter mes déboires '' . il ya les jours sans :mon ordi m'a claqué entre les mains ainsi que la disparition de tout mes fichiers XD et les jours avec ne sont pas comme qui dirait si géniale que ça sur tout quand on est pris dans un put bip de rhume mdrrr (les rhumes d'été se sont les pire ) donc après mettre remise de tout ça , la pluie et l'orage n'ont pas été de main morte erf **

**Mais me voici, fraîche et pimpante avec ce 4 ème chapitre haut en couleur ^^(dite moi vos impressions please j'en ai besoin surtout celle qui donne des idées mdrrr (bah koi ?)**

**Chapitre 4 **

**jalousie, haine et un peu d'amusement.**

**Pov Tanya (je donne tout de suite la réponse =S)**

Ça fait va faire 3 mois, que je suis arriver chez les cullens , dans un but bien précis, il faut le reconnaître. Mon but : jasper hale , mon futur compagnon . Même si nous couchons ensemble, il ne s'accordait pas à me laisser prendre la place de sa chère et tendre maria: moi, je suis bien contente qu'elle l'ai quitter, ça compagne contre les autres clans du sud sont de plus en plus extrême. Je me demandais si les volturis vont bientôt s'en mêler? après tout les vampires du sud ne sont pas très apprécier de ceux-ci. jasper a eue de la chance d'y réchapper car il était parti avec l'emmerdeur de première et sa pétasse de compagne; les dénommés sont: Peter et charlotte. Maria ne voulais pas partir laisser son territoire. Et peu de temps après il a connue Alice dans un café de phyladelphie. Et elle l'a emmener dans le clan cullen. Et elle a pris mon edward.

Ça me fait penser qu'un autre vampire va débarquer et bien entendu les Cullen vont l'accueillir à bras ouvert . Pathétique. Le pire s'est que ce sera une femelle, j'ai intérêt à apposer ma marque sur jasper. Même si je n'ai pas peur ,de la concurrence.

Quand j'arrivais vers la villa après ma chasse , une voiture arrivait. Je soupirais , les voilà !!!

On s'étaient tous attrouper sur le porche quand , Peter et charlotte sortirent de la voiture. L'emmerdeur a ouvert la portière arrière , pour faire sortir , c'est quoi ça !!! J'ai vue rouge. J' était enrager. Je la détaillais un peu pour trouver un défaut a sa parfaite plastic, quand je vis ses yeux d'un noir profond. Je souris à moi m^me en pensant , que cette jeune pouf allait déguerpir vite fait. Soudain elle grogna , et commença à s'enfuir , jasper et l' « autre » la prirent dans leur bras elle se débattait , je pensais qu'elle était folle. Edward me regarda désapprobateur , je lui lançais un regard noir * sort de ma tête Eddy *

Le monstre était dans les bras d'Esmée entrain d'essayer de la briser. quand soudain elle s'affaissa au sol ; elle tremblait et sanglotait . Un seul mot me vint à l'esprit: pathétique. Jasper interrogea Edward par penser et lui répondit négativement et frustré. je souris plus largement,si le petit Ed, le fils prodige ne l'accepte pas, la famille va le suivre .

Nous étions tous réunis dans le salon , la misérable créature était toujours dans les bras de Peter et à côté de charlotte. Et Carlisle commença la réunion de famille.

**Pov Edward**

Je ne pouvais pas l'entendre une première, je me sentais frustré car je ne pourrai pas aider la famille ni cette nouvelle né . Elle avait un visage si doux quand elle à regarder Esmée mais soudains elle était en dépression, Peter et Charlotte avaient raison elle ne se fait pas à sa vie. Mais je pense qu'elle si fera nous allons l'y aider. Par contre les pensées de Tanya commençaient à me faire enrager. Elle ne pensait qu'à elle et traitait nos invités comme de simples déchets. Jasper lança une vague de calme sur toute l'assembler; ce qui me fit du bien . Carlisle invita nos amis à venir dans le salon. La jeune vampire continua à sangloter et à trembler dans les bras de peter. Même avec les vagues de calmes de jasper.

*pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?* je soulevais un sourcils à jasper qui me répondis par pensée * ces sentiments sont trop compliquer, ça va de l'auto-dégoût, colère, peur, résignation, tristesse, soif !! elle a soif!! Edward ça va être difficile de la contenir si elle éclate* jasper était inquiet son pouvoir avait du mal a ce faire sentir sur notre nouvelle pensionnaire. Et Tanya qui continuais à railler la jeune fille. Je soupirais, et Alice me fit un sourire et un clin d'œil * Eddy elle est superbe!! Vive le shopping* comme si c'était le moment ?? Non Alice est vraiment un vampire qui défit toutes les situations avec légèreté.

**Pov bella**

Je sentais, Peter me prendre dans ses bras pour m'emmener à l'intérieur de la villa. Il me déposa sur l'un des sofas du salon. J'ai remarquer que le salon était haut de plafond, composé de grande baies vitrées. C'était un environnement très clair, on était loin des cliché vampirique de nosferatu ou de dracula. Peter et charlotte s'installèrent autour de moi,mes tremblements s'étaient intensifier, ainsi que ma soif, ma gorge me faisait mal. Le monstre en moi , en tremblait, se délectait de sa prochaine victime qui ne serai tarder , je n'arriverais pas à l'arrêter encore une fois. Je commençais à me confondre dans la folie.

- tout le monde est là ? Demanda le patriarche

- oui! Carlisle, nous pouvons commencer!!Dit le vampire vénitien.

Il hocha la tête et me regarda intensément ,comme s'il pouvait lire en moi, il me donnait l'impression de vouloir me confesser, me déclarer comme on le ferait avec ses parents. Il s'avança vers moi, je commençais à paniquer à me débattre dans l'étreinte de Peter et de charlotte. Le dénommer jasper s'était même avancer derrière moi au cas ou le monstre ferait surface.

Soudain, j'entendis un grognement , je me calmais pour observer d'où venait ce son. Il venait d'une femme blonde, sublime mais avec une tête qui me reviendrait jamais. Charlotte ne m'avait pas parler d'elle si je m'en souvient bien .

-Tanya !! Ça suffit!! Réprimanda le chef

-non , mais regarder là!! Cria-t-elle. Elle est dangereuse et

-et fort jolie coupa le vénitien et jasper dans un même tempo. Qui à bien fait rire,le lutin,Aphrodite et le colosse. Même charlotte et Peter ricanèrent. Oula!! le tempérament de la blonde s'était intensifier et le monstre en moi se délectait, pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui,la crucifier me ferais le plus grand bien.

-non mais vous êtes fous ? Cette créature, ce monstre ne peut pas avoir le qualificatif de jolie.

-oui tu as raison, fit la blonde hautaine avec un sourire. Tanya lui rendit son sourire avec un air de satisfaction. Qui me donnais envie de vomir si c'était encore possible.

-Rosalie commença Esmée

-elle est bien plus que ça , elle est sublime, délicieuse, gracieuse et bien d'autre qualificatifs. Rosalie me fit un clin d'œil. Et Tanya allais éclater quand charlotte pris la parole:

-Tanya , je me demandais de quel droit , te permet tu d'apposer un jugement sur cette jeune fille . Je trouve spécialement, qu'elle n'arien fait qui puissent provoquer ton ire. Et je te demanderai de te calmer un peu jasper à déjà du mal à la contenir. Même si le faite qu'elle te démembre devant mes yeux me ferait me sentir mieux .

- et puis je trouve qu'elle a un contrôle exemplaire malgré son premier amuse gueule. quand Peter eue dit ces mots je gémis et la soif s'intensifiât au souvenir de tout ce sang . Qui a été son dernier depuis ça fait 4 jours qu'elle s'est réveiller et on a pu l'emmener jusqu'ici sans encombre. Le seule problème qu'elle a c'est l'acceptation de ce qu'elle est devenue, elle n'a pas dit un seule mot avant cette petite phrase de tout a l'heure.

- ho arrêter de chanter ces louanges, elle n'a rien d'un ange, elle m'écoeure.

La!! j'en pouvait plus ,elle commençant devenir ridicule, et je sortit une réplique cinglante et bien pensée:

-La jalousie est un monstre qui s'engendre lui-même et naît de ses propres entrailles.

Ces yeux se réduirent sur moi .

- c'était quoi ça ? Me dit elle menaçante

- citation de william Shakespeare tirée du livre othello.

Tout le monde me regarda un peu ébahis

-ha j'ai oublier autre chose , et une voix digne d'un ange me fit rosalie.

- Tanya que fais-tu chez les cullens? Tu es toujours en « chasse »? Dit Peter après plusieurs seconde de silence. Et il se tourna sur jasper :

- j'espère que tu passe du bon temps!! Dit il dans une grimace tandis que le blond se contenta de lever les yeux.

-Tanya va s'en aller demain !! Déclara le lutin.

Le cuivré commença à rire avec elle. Et tous les regardèrent comme s'ils étaient fous, moi en l'occurrence, ils me faisaient sourire.

-raaaaahhhh , j'en ai marre de vous deux dit le grizzlis

-Emmy ne soit pas jaloux tu verra bien le moment venue et tu vas adorer!!

Emma n'était pas très convaincue mais haussa les épaules et pausa sa tête dans le girond de sa compagne. Rosalie lui caressa les boucles noires et il commença à ronronner ? Je s'est pas ce qui m'appris j'émis un éclat de rire, soudain.

**Pov jasper**

Quand emmett commença ronronner , la jeune fille se mit à rire, son rire était une douce musique , même le rire d'Alice ne peu pas rivaliser. *Désoler ed*. il me répondit avec un sourire. Peter et charlotte étaient en extase ainsi que Esmée.

-Rosalie emmett ce n'est pas le moment dit je amuser.

-oui renchérie ma mère qui faisait un sourire à la jeune déesse. Qui lui rendit un merveilleux sourire.

Après que tout le monde se fut remis de ses émotions. Carlisle repris la parole.

- pour commencer comment t'appelle tu ?

Cette simple question déclancha une vague de panique et des tremblement chez elle, Peter et charlotte l'enlacèrent un peu plus étroitement pour la calmer car mon don ne fonctionnait plus depuis la première vague de calme que j'avais lancer à l'extérieure.

-is…isabella dit elle un peu timide. mais je préfère Bella. Bella? Hmm, je ne pouvais qu'approuver. Edward me fit un clin d'œil. Je lui lançais une vague de peur, pour menace et lui fit un sourire carnassier.*sort de ma tête *

- enchanter Bella et bienvenue dans notre demeure.

Elle répondit d'un gauchement de tête.

Tanya ricana soudain ; que lui prenais telle jalousie, bien entendue. Je soufflais

-Tanya !! Gronda Esmée.

Personne n 'a eue le temps de réagir, Bella fonça sur Tanya. Et l'entraîna à travers les baies vitrées et atterris dans le jardin. En encerclant Tanya de ses fins bras.

-ho fit Emmett c'était ça Alice ?

apparemment vue la tête d'Alice ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui était prévue. Moi et Peter, nous lançâmes vers elles : Tanya avait peur tandis que Bella ne lâchait pas sa prise. Elle grognais, elle n'avait plus de raison , Emmett l'empoigna au niveau des épaules tandis que Peter desserrais ses bras. Et je réussi à dégager Tanya. Bella était comme folle.

-vous voyer je vous l'avait dit!!

-Tanya! Dit soudain Carlisle tu ferait mieux de partir d'ici, tu n'est plus la bienvenue pour le moment.

Elle me regarda , et me lança une vague d'espoir et de désir.

-je reste là Tanya, je ne crois pas t'avoir dit que je voulais quoi que ce soit de plus. Entre elle et moi,ce n'était que du sexe comme on dit pas d'amour. Elle me regarda un moment et s'enfuit à travers les bois en m'envoyant des vagues de colère et de tristesse.

-jasper peut tu calmer Bella maintenant !!me criât Emmett, qui avait du mal à la contenir.

-je n'y arrive plus. Dit je piteux

-comment ça me demanda Carlisle

-et moi je n'entend pas ses pensées et apparemment Alice à pu voir son avenir mais qu'une seule fois et ce ne fut pas exactement ça dit Edward comme supplément.

-incroyable dit notre père.

**Voilà ^^ désolée pour avoir tardé à faire ce chapitre (je le trouve pas terrible dites moi la véritée et j'en ferai un autre mieux XD)**

**Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir et celle qui vont me faire plaisir petit bouton vert ^^ pour les courageuses,ou courageux mdrrr **

**bisous vampiriques, à bientôt et merci de me lire.**


	5. Chapter 5 nos démons

**Salut tout le monde désolé pour ma longue absence. J'ai ue une grande faignantise aigue doublé d'un manque de confiance pour ce chapitre que j'ai refait re re fait !!**

**Mais le voilà, et je promet à partir de ce jour d'être un peu plus sérieuse.**

**(je voudrais une muse ou un dieu grecque mais je crois qu'ils sont tous pris!!!)**

**Bien donc voici le chapitre temps attendu.**

**Chapitre 5 nos démons**

**POV jasper**

Bon sang cette fille va nous filer du fil à retord . Si nos capacités ne peuvent pas fonctionner sur elle. On va devoir rester plus vigilent. Heureusement que Peter et charlotte resterons quelques temps . Enfin toujours est-il que Bella a fait un n'excellent travail avec Tanya (nda: je te le fait pas dire ^^) je savais plus comment l'éviter , si j'allais à la chasse elle venait et on en profitait pour revoir ou pour arranger les lieux. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, juste de l'attirance physique et l'attrait au sexe après tout nous sommes des créatures sexuelles. Heureusement car notre vie serait bien morne.

- tu as raison jazzzz !!! Erf Edward toujours à te faufiler dans ma tête* mes réflexion t'ont plus apparemment *

-oui monsieur!! elles sont très intéressantes et indécentes me dit il avec un grand sourire sournois? Je tiquais sur ses émotions, elles étaient joueuses, complicités, et trahison ?

A ce moment là, Emmett arrive et me plaque sur le mur en face ; ça je mi attendais pas ,;

« -ho jazzy!!! Tu ne m'a pas vue venir trop absorbé par tes réflexions ? Au fait ed quel sont -elles? En rapport avec Bella ? » Dit-il En en remuant ses deux sourcils

Manquais plus que ça . Qu'on me mette déjà en couple avec le nouveau né.

« -j'ai dit des êtres sexuelles pas des créatures sado masochiste dit je en levant les yeux vers Edward et Emmett; on éclata de rire.

-tient!! en parlant de Bella, il serai bon de la prendre à la chasse.

-oui sans doute mais je préfère attendre que Peter et charlotte soient là . »

En effet , si la petite lionne pet encore son câble on sera pas trop de cinq pour l'arrêter.

-en fait je pensais à une chasse en famille. Ça serai intéressant de voir la première chasse de notre nouvelle sœur.

-excellente idée!! Grizzly-man dit soudain l'espiègle petit lutin.

-alors comment est elle? elle s'est calmée ?

-oui elle est dans les bras d'esmée .on dirait un petit enfant de 5 ans qui veut pas quitter le giron de sa mère. C'est trop mignon !!!

-et qu'en est il pour la non adhérence de nos capacité sur elle?demanda Edward.

- c'est en cours d'analyse. Mais Carlisle ne veut pas sauter au conclusion encore. Il voudrait parler avec Bella. Mais comme pour le moment elle ne désire pas s'exprimer,à pars avec quelques répliques cinglantes, et quelques grognement ou autres grincements de dents, jazz , elle est ton double tout craché.

- erf un jazz 2 ?!! Nan je pense qu'il sera pire que l'originale primo: cet un nouveau né et secundo: une adolescente vampirique. Ouhhhhhhhh attention les mecs s'a mord ces bestioles là .encore on échappe à la zone rouge … BAFF c'est la seule chose qui m'a vraiment interpellé pendant le petit discours d' émette, qu'un mot à dire bien joué rosalie.

-mais bébé en sucre, je …

-3 mois et elle partie sur ses mots, vers son garage. « mais bébé , c'était pour rire …»on entendit un grondement et un claquement de porte , esmée ne va pas être contente . « sort de là »

On éclata de rire quand on vi la tête dépité d'Em en entrant dans le salon.

-Alice demanda-t-il implorant aide moi ?

-nan désolé, je suis une femme et donc nous formons rose et moi ainsi que bella , une forme de pacte contre les remarques machistes.

Apparemment Alice avait déjà décider que Bella devait resté à la villa ou dans la famille. Pour ma pars je suis d'accord, mais que pour une seule raison; Peter me l'a demander. Les nouveaux nés j'en ai bouffé tout les jours pendant 100 ans.

Cette époque était vraiment la pire et la mieux ; la pire car je ne connaissait que la guerre et le sang . Le mieux se composait que d'un nom : Maria. Elle me manque même si je l'ai quitté car ses idées devenaient un peu trop monarchique. Conquérir le le sud de l'Amérique était assez rationnelle vue que c'était une forme de jeu entre clan. Mais la folie à commencée à la prendre sa dernière lubie et pas des moindre détruire les volturies.

RAAAAA allez alliiii dit moi quels bijoux ferait plaisir à rose ? Et je te passe ma carte bancaire!!!

J'ai crue que l'oreille d'Alice s'était agrandit quand elle à entendu carte bancaire et apparemment, j'était pas le seul car Edward devait pensée la même chose vue le regard qu'il me lançait amusée. Je mercenarismes d'éclater de rire. apparemment Alice est vraiment trop facile à cernée.

Bien c'est d'accord Emmette donc rose allègera sa peine à 1 semaine si tu lui achètes une voiture , des diamants et que tu lui passe plus souvent ta carte de crédit . Voilà !!!

- Merci Alice

- de rien mon cher dit elle avec un sourire et partie en direction du garage « roosssssssssseeeeee on va faire du shopping demain, pour Bella et pour nous bien sure!! roucoula alice. Emmett s'est proposé pour tout achetéer. Il m'a passer sa carte de crédit. J'entendis un hoquet de surprise. Le pauvre mais il s'est fait avoir en beautée.

- hmmhmm tu as raison jasper me dit Edward avec un clin d'œil. Je souris et me retourne vers Emmette.

En parlant d' Emmette il devint livide.

-Euh!! les mecs vous pensez que vous pourriez me prêté vos cartes de crédits ? Car je sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrait pas acheter la voiture ainsi que les diamants.

- c'était à prévoir, em!! alice à dit qu'elle avait fait un pacte avec rose nan ?

-ouais je vois je me suis fait avoir . Il baissa la tête et cria VENGEANCE!!!!

Et partie à l'étage.

- le pire dans tout ça, je suis sure que ça va nous retomber dessus. on peu pas gagner contre Alice dit Edward

-désolé , je compatis dis-je ironique. Il grogna joueur et me fit valsé à travers la vitre du salon. .nous commencions à nous battre en rigolant quand on entendis :

-Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen et Edward Anthony mansen Cullen.

Et un adorable petit rire.

**POV bella**

Je me reconnaissais plus. Je suis instable, mes émotions vont de la colère à la haine ,passant par l'auto dégoût. Quand je pense que j'ai attaqué cette chienne, qui s'appelle Tanya. Je ne comprenais pas son comportement et apparemment ma réaction n'a pas choqué la famille Cullen , Peter et charlotte. Ce qui me rassure,mais le monstre avait encore pris le meilleur de moi-même. J'ai soif, ma gorge brûle mais je ne veux pas me nourrir d'humain. Je sais que Peter et Charlotte m'ont dit que les cullens chassaient des animaux,mais ça me parais irréaliste?! Hey! Ho! Bella! tu es un vampire maintenant qu'es ce qui peut être surréaliste ? Nan franchement ma vie, ou ma non mort va me rendre folle si se n'ai déjà pas le cas, ça y ressemble.

Je sentais les mains de esmée dans mes cheveux essayant de calmer mes sanglots, Alice et Rosalie venaient me voir mais je ne parlais toujours pas, j'ai du mal à exprimer mes pensée de peur de perdre le contrôle déjà instable.

Soudain j'en tendis: VENGEANCE. Ça m'a sorti de ma torpeur.

Esmée leva les yeux au ciel, je pouvais voir un sourire se former sur ses fines lèvres. J'aime cette femme, cette mère, je ne me souvient plus de ma mère. Je croit qu'elle est morte quand j'étais jeune mais je suis plus sure. Je soupirais frustrée.

- Bella, je sais que tu as soif. On va bientôt partir pour la chasse!! J'acquiesçais un peu fébrilement. j'étais morte de peur, au si morte que peu l'être un vampire bien sure.

Soudain j'entendis un grand fracas!! Esmée se rédie et commence à crier en descendant des escaliers moi à sa suite. Un vrai petit poussin.

Et je ne pu que rire en voyant les tête dépitées des garçons. Je me figeais en entendant ce son qui m'était encore inconnue. Mais je me sentis mal soudain et les sanglots arrivèrent eux aussi. Esmée me pris dans ses bras.

- chut Bella!! Ne t'en veux pas!! C'est bien de rire de temps en temps. Tu en as le droit aussi. Ne t'en veux plus. Tu sais nous avons tous nos démons.

À ce mot je vis jasper partir, tout en s'excusant pour la baie vitrée. Il doit me haïr. Edward aussi était mal à l'aise.

-Edward reste avec Bella! Je vais rejoindre jasper.

-bien. Il me fit un sourire. Quand esmée fit un pas pour s'en aller j'attrapa pas sa chemise par simple réflexe. Et elle se déchira.

J'ai entendis un hoquet de surprise, un fou rire et moi je me plongeais dans la honte

- qu'es ce qui ce passe ici? Demanda Alice qui était un peu frustrée. Et elle se mi à rire aussi fort que son compagnon.

-mouhahahahaha je vais mettre ça dans le dossier de maman et de ma nouvelle little sis. Je grinçais des dents et grondais un peu.

- ho mais c'est qu'elle mordrait. Après cette tirade Rosalie lui flanqua une grosse gifle. Ouch!! Si Emmett était humain sa tête aurai fait un home run c'est sure.

- bien, maintenant sa suffit je vais me changer et rejoindre jasper. Prenez soin de Bella. Elle me fit un sourire, je souris en retour un peu gêné. Tant dis que Edward, Emmett et liechtensteinois à rire à nos dépends.

Je sens que l'arrivée de Peter et charlotte va être très attendu. J'ai soif.

**Bien je voudrais savoir si vous voulez une histoire d'amour rapide ? Ou compliquée?(le compliqué définissez le) mdrrr**

**Koi? j'ai pas de muse encore j'ai des petites idées mais j'aimerai prendre le bon chemin alors tous a vos cartes pour moi merci ^^**

**À bientôt**

**Petits boutons vert (pour toutes vos réclamations, avis de meurtre ou autre)**

**Bisoux vampiriques**


	6. ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Bonjour tout le monde ^^

Je suis désolé pour ne pas avoir prévenue que je partais en vacances pendant 2 semaines

*se met à genoux pour implorer un pardon*

De toute manière , pour me faire pardonner (comme le coup de implorer à genoux ne marche pas )

Je vais faire de plus long chapitre ^^ avec encore plus de fautes d'orthographe (ma cousine a lu ma fic et c'était pas jolie;jolie XD, toute les deux minutes elle s'arrêtait pour me dire la il y a une faute pff ça de quoi décourager -_-'' *ça décourager mon prof de français aussi quand j'étais au lycée*)

Donc cette page sera une spéciale page à questions^^

Donc n'hésiter pas à en poser^^

Merci pour toutes ces réview qui me fond très plaisir ^^ ainsi cas ceux qui mon mi dans leur favoris , dans leur alert…. Et a ma mère pour m'avoir faite avec un cerveau à coté de la plaque XD

Et dsl pour ceux qui on cru à un nouveau chapitre ^^ (niark niark niark )

Je ne donne pas d'indice pour le chapitre ^^ mais si vous en voulez ^^ vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ^^

Petit bouton vert à toutes les réponses mouahahahaha

À bientôt (ce week -end pour être exacte bisouter


End file.
